that_darkrp_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
How to use a Bong
This tutorial will explain, in detail, how to use a Bong. Tutorial Before you start, you'll want to make sure you have at least 1 Weed, which can either be bought from other players or produced yourself. If you don't know how to make Weed then you may want to check out this tutorial first. This is the only necessary ingredient required to use a Bong. Next, find a good place to use your Bong. Certain players will steal a Bong given the opportunity. You'll also want to stay hidden from government officials too, such as Civil Protection. Even though the Bong itself is legal, using one is not. Press F4 on your keyboard and a menu should appear, which should look similar with the image to the right. If not, make sure you've clicked on the Entities tab at the top of the window. The current job you are role-playing as is irrelevant since the Bong is a global entity. Next, spawn a single Bong. This will cost you a total of $2,000. Next, press F1 on your keyboard to open your inventory. A window should appear, where you should find the Weed you pocketed earlier. Left click the Weed image and click the Use button from the drop-down list. The Weed will then drop where your crosshairs were placed. Use your GRAVITY GUN to grab the Weed. Then, drag the item towards the Bong, either dragging the Weed into the Bong, or dropping it over the Bong. Make sure you don't accidentally consume the Weed directly before reaching the Bong, even if you have extra Weed to spare. Otherwise, you'll be forced to wait through the 300 second delay before being able to use Weed from your inventory again. If successful, the Bong should protrude a thin line of grey smoke, identical to the image on the right. This means your Bong is ready to use. To use the Bong, hover over the entity and press E on your keyboard. The player is granted a set value of 200HP and 200 Armor when used in combination with Weed, along with the Hits From The Bong soundtrack by Cypress Hill and a visual disorientation for a minimum of 10 seconds. After 10 seconds have passed, you will be given the option to stop the song and effect. Clicking the X button in the top-right hand corner of the window will force you to endure the entire song and effect for 200 seconds. If you've reached the tutorial this far, then you've probably become pretty confident when it comes to using Bongs. Bongs are particularly useful when you've got little inventory space to spare or you're just carrying a large surplus of Weed. Either way, the need to carry Cocaine can be completely avoided with this strategy. Summary #Before you start, you'll want to make sure you have at least 1 Weed. #Find a good place to use your Bong. #Press F4 on your keyboard and a menu should appear. #Make sure you've clicked on the Entities tab at the top of the window. #Spawn a single Bong entitiy. #Press F1 on your keyboard to open your inventory. #Left click the Weed image and click the Use button from the drop-down list. #Use your GRAVITY GUN to drag the Weed into the Bong. #Hover over the entity and press E on your keyboard. Commands */buybong (bind key "say /buybong") Relevent Tutorials Below is a list of tutorials relevant to this tutorial: *How to make Weed *How to bind keys